Portrait Chinois
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Lavi et ses idées à la con ! Il n'en empêche que cette fois, cela pourrait se révéler très efficace ! En effet, le rouquin et sa tendre en ont ras-le-bol de voir le Clown et l'Irascible se tourner autour comme des vautours ! Quand le jeu du portrait chinois s'avère plus utile que prévu, gare aux étincelles ! [YAOI alors homophobes s'abstenir !]


Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien que j'aime les embêter !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Je suis Charlie. Je rend hommage aux victimes innocentes des attentas survenus aujourd'hui et hier ainsi qu'à leurs familles auxquelles je présentes toutes mes condoléances.

Passons à un sujet moins triste, voulez-vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que cet o.s est guimauve ! _*désespérée*_ J'en reviens pas que c'est moi qui aie écris un truc pareil ! Bon, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

Les pensées et rêve sont en _italique_

Les Portraits Chinois sont en **gras**

* * *

><p><span>Portrait Chinois<span>

- LAVI BOOKMAN, JE TE HAIS C'EST DEFINITIF ! BAKA USAGI DE MES DEUX !

BAM ! BADABOUM ! BAM !

Ça c'était la tête entourée des mains d'Allen Walker s'écrasant sur son bureau en bois, Donc Allen Walker, 17 ans, élève au lycée nommé Black Order. Jeune homme menant une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale et possédant un physique tout aussi banal. Enfin… Pas tant que ça… lorsque l'on regardait l'adolescent de plus près, on pouvait remarquer sa chevelure blanche aussi immaculée que la neige venant à peine de tomber, des prunelles d'argent liquide aussi brillantes que des étoiles et un bras gauche écarlate dont les veines étaient apparente et sa peau bien plus solide qu'autre part. Ainsi qu'une cicatrice plus ou moins fine qui lui barrait l'œil gauche. Malgré toutes ses différences physiques, le jeune homme était l'un des plus populaires de son lycée par son sourire doux et son cœur généreux. Bien que n'ayant pas eu une véritable enfance, il pouvait devenir aussi gamin que Lavi, le rouquin de son petit groupe d'amis.

En parlant de Lavi… Ce dernier avait encore trouvé le moyen de faire enrager toute leur classe en proposant un jeu débile à leurs profs pour le dernier jour de l'année scolaire avant les vacances d'été. Faire chacun un portrait chinois d'une personne chère à son cœur. Evidemment, les profs avaient toute suite approuvés l'idée et voilà donc notre blandin favoris toujours à son bureau après 23h passées à se triturer les méninges pour son portrait chinois. Allen se redressa tant bien que mal et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, la tête en arrière et les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc complètement pourrie de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il savait déjà sur qui allait porter son fameux portrait chinois mais franchement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment réussir à coucher ses sentiments dedans sans se faire démasquer par toute la classe en plus du principal intéressé. Non ! Pensa-t-il en secouant violemment la tête, ce serait trop la honte ! Les joues rouges et le cœur battant à la chamade rien qu'en songeant à lui… Allen secoua de nouveau la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser alors qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce ! Son portable se mit alors à sonner et Allen bondit sur l'appareil.

_- Sauvé par le gong ! En espérant que ce ne soit pas cet abruti de lapin ! _

Et c'était Lenalee, heureusement ! Il décrocha.

- Tu ne dors pas 'Nalee ?

**- **Non mais toi non plus à ce que j'entends ! Répondit-elle avec un petit rire qui eut le mérite de rendre le sourire au plus jeune du groupe.

- C'est vrai…

- C'est le Portrait Chinois qui te met dans un état pareil ?

- Gagné ma belle !

Son rire sonnait complètement faux et la demoiselle l'avait bien saisie. Elle se demanda si son petit-ami n'avait eu une bien mauvaise idée sur ce coup-là… Lenalee ne voulait vraiment pas voir son meilleur ami souffrir davantage alors qu'il se coltinait déjà un amour sans bornes pour le noiraud du groupe… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant Allen reprendre la parole.

- Toi, au moins tu risques pas de te prendre un râteau par Lavi.

- Pas faux mais je te rappelle qu'avec nii-sama…

- Aie ! J'avais oublié ton frère !

Allen se mordit la lèvre en y repensant. Si lui avait de nombreuses chances de se faire rejeter par l'homme dont il était profondément amoureux, sa meilleure amie avait toujours son frère aîné dur le dos. Et si ce dernier apprenait qu'elle sortait avec Lavi… Il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ce dernier avec un tel fou furieux !

Depuis la mort de leurs parents survenue lorsque la demoiselle n'avait encore que dix ans, Komui, son frère aîné alors âgé de 18 ans à l'époque avait dû abandonner ses études pour devenir inventeur pour chercher du travail afin de pouvoir prendre soin de sa cadette. Le brun avait développé un sister complex plus que poussé au plus grand malheur de la jeune femme.

- Bref, soupira Lenalee avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je pense que tu as tort en pensant que Kanda n'a aucun sentiment pour toi.

Allen haussa un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

La jeune femme aux prunelles mauves soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle savait son ami naïf et peu observateur mais là, franchement ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu durant leurs 6 années d'amitié.

- Il ne réagit qu'avec toi sinon c'est l'indifférence complète quand il ne s'agit pas de Lavi ou moi.

- Tu oublies une aversion totale lorsqu'il s'agit de Tyki.

Lenalee ne répondit pas. Se contentant d'un claquement de langue dédaigneux qui fit sourire Allen. Il connaissait très bien le sentiment de la jeune femme vis-à-vis de cet aristocrate bourré de fric et qui se prenait pour le centre du monde. Et ce sentiment était partagé évidemment.

- Lui, il est à part. Bref, je vais tout de même aller dormir, je suis vannée ! Dors un peu toi aussi mon chou, sinon gare à toi ! Menaça-t-elle un rire dans la voix.

- A vos ordres, princesse Lenalee !

La dite princesse lâcha un pouffement de rire avant de raccrocher. Allen referma le clapet de sa coque protectrice et posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de revenir à son bureau. Sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie lui avait redonné sa bonne humeur habituelle. Pourtant quelque chose l'intriguait. Ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet de Kanda, celui qu'il aimait. A en croire la brune, ce dernier ne lui serait pas indifférent… A cette pensée, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et ses joues devinrent rouges. L'espoir de voir son amour retourné lui brûla la poitrine. Cette douleur était agréable… Saisissant un stylo plume et une feuille de papier, Allen se mit à écrire.

AxKxAxK

_Allen jouait depuis un bon moment dans la salle de musique. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le jeune homme adorait et excellait au piano. Si bien que, s'apercevant de son talent, Tiedoll, le professeur de musique lui avait confié la clé de la salle, en toute confiance. Le jeune homme en avait été si honoré qu'il était resté rouge de confusion et de fierté durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, amusant le professeur par la même occasion. Du coup, il venait presque tous les jours passer un moment dans cette salle où il se sentait si bien ! _

_Vu la popularité que ses amis et lui avaient au sein de l'établissement, ils avaient rarement la chance d'avoir la paix et l'adolescent à la cicatrice chérissait pleinement ces moments de calme et de sérénité sans personne qui vous cours après ou vous dévore des yeux de manière indécente ! Bien que si c'était Kanda qui le regardait de cette manière, cela ne lui aurait sans doute nullement déplu. Une fausse note le fit rompre sa transe brusquement ! Que venait-il de penser là ? Est-ce qu'il… Fantasmait sur Yû Kanda ?! Y a même pas deux secondes ?! Il était gay et il le savait depuis un moment mais de là à fantasmer sur l'un de ses meilleurs amis, tout de même ! _

_Tremblant, le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa poitrine, avant d'agripper sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait bizarre en présence du noiraud mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette douce chaleur qui envahissait la moindre parcelle de son corps et de son cœur lorsqu'il se trouvait près de ce dernier. Son cœur partit au galop lorsque l'image de son bien-aimé se dessina dans son esprit troublé. Ses mains moites et tremblantes n'allaient plus lui permettre de jouer quoique ce soit aujourd'hui… _

Allen se réveilla à la caresse des rayons solaires sur son visage. Un rêve… Pensa-t-il en se redressant convenablement sur son lit. Non, pas exactement, un souvenir plutôt. Un souvenir qu'il avait cru avoir effacé de sa mémoire car ayant compris ses sentiments pour le kendoka, il avait arrêté d'y penser. Se levant péniblement, le jeune homme se prépara bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

AxKxAxK

Le jeune Walker bailla, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière à cause de ce fichu portrait chinois ! Mais bon, il avait tout de même réussi à la finir tout en maudissant Lavi intérieurement sans cesser de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là d'ailleurs, foi d'Allen Walker ! Justement parlons un peu de ce qui était arrivé la veille.

Flash-Back, la veille dans leur salle de cour…

- LE JEU DU PORTRAIT CHINOIS !

- HEIN ?!

Le premier hurlement venait de Lavi qui pensait avoir trouvé l'idée de génie de l'année pour célébrer la fin d'année scolaire, justement ! Le second venait de tous les autres élèves présents dans la salle, garçons et filles confondues. Parfois indignés, blasés ou complètement béats. Les réactions étaient aussi nombreuses que variées bien que la majorité de la population féminine de la classe ne voyait rien de plus romantique que ce jeu pour avouer leur flamme à l'élu de leur cœur. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas du côté de la population masculine de la classe. Les blasés et les rebelles, c'étaient bien eux. Surtout Allen dont la voix portait plutôt pas mal lorsqu'il en avait envie. Et là, sa plus grande envie serait de sauter sur l'abruti de lapin qui leur servait d'ami à lui et aux deux autres et de l'étrangler de ses propres mains jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le pire, ce fut quand les profs donnèrent leur accord, donnant également pour consigne qu'il fallait que le portrait soit prêt pour le lendemain et que chacun viendrait le lire à voix haute à tout le reste de la classe…

_- HUMILIATION SUPREME ! _

Allen ne fut pas le seul à le penser, bien évidemment.

- LAVI BOOKMAN, TU VAS MOURIR DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES, SI JE TE METS LA MAIN DESSUS !

Là même si Allen Walker n'avait pas été le seul à le penser, il avait été le seul à le crier haut et fort avant de partir à la poursuite du roux qui avait profiter de la cohue pour prendre la poudre d'escampette en filant à l'Anglaise. Ainsi, le blandin et le rouquin avaient –pour ainsi dire xD- joués à cache-cache durant tout le reste de la journée. Et mieux valait pour Lavi car avec un Allen en mode Dark à ses trousses… Le pauvre aurait fini en civet depuis longtemps si le tricheur l'avait attrapé.

Fin Flash-Back, retour au présent.

Le Tricheur alias Allen Walker, notre héros tremblait déjà comme une feuille à l'idée qu'il allait devoir lire son portrait chinois à toute sa classe avec Kanda compris ! Il se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment maudit en fin de compte. Il se rendit en classe et il remarqua qu'il n'était le plus anxieux à cause de ce jeu débile. Mais cela ne le réconforta guère…

- Hé Moyashi !

- Mon nom, c'est Allen, idiot de Kanda !

Du tac-au-tac comme d'habitude. Sans regarder son compagnon de joutes verbales journalières, il entendit cependant ce dernier s'asseoir à sa table, voisine de la sienne. Evidemment, quand le sort s'acharne contre vous, il n'y va jamais de mains mortes ! du coin de l'œil, le jeune Walker ne put s'empêcher de l'ignorer bien longtemps. Kanda était vraiment un homme attirant. Une silhouette fine et musclée, de larges épaules où il pourrait aisément se blottir s'il le pouvait, une longue chevelure ébène assortie à ses yeux envoûtants qui troublaient tellement Allen, une peau presque glacée et ne parlons pas de son charisme ! Ou la ! On en aurait pour des heures !

Bref, notre irascible était la cible de nombreux regards envieux, jaloux ou tout simplement de convoitise. Lavi avait été retiré de la liste des célibataires et des cœurs à prendre depuis qu'il s'était mis en ménage avec sa belle athlète en la personne de la douce Lenalee Lee, la seule fille de leur petit groupe. Allen et Kanda restaient donc les deux seuls à être pourchasser par les filles ou garçons en mal d'amour et bourrés d'hormones en surchauffe, la joie quoi !

Mais le blandin n'avait vu aucuns prétendants ou prétendantes approcher le noiraud. Ce dernier ne supportait que sa compagnie et celle de leurs deux tourtereaux d'amis. Allen ne lui avait jamais connu d'autres amis ou proches. La seule chose dont il était au courant c'était qu'Alma le frère ainé de Kanda était décédé quelques années plutôt d'une maladie cardiaque foudroyante due à son travail qui lui avait toujours prit tout son temps. Lorsque Kanda les avaient invités pour l'enterrement, ils s'étaient tous rapprochés les uns des autres et pour la première et dernière fois, ils avaient vu celui que l'on surnommait parfois dans le lycée, pleurer silencieusement durant des heures interminables que le jeune Walker avait passé près de lui alors que Lavi et Lenalee avaient dû les quitter.

- OK TOUT LE MONDE ! SILENCE !

Allen sursauta et revient brutalement sur Terre. Tous les élèves étaient arrivés et Lavi avait prit possession du bureau de leur prof et se tenait debout dessus, s'exprimant assez fort pour être entendu de tout le monde.

- Nous allons commencer alors qui veut débuter le bal ?

Son œil vert scruta la salle et aucun volontaire mais Kanda lança, railleur.

- Puisque c'est ton idée, vas-y ! Montre-nous ce que le lapin sait faire.

Piqué au vif, le dit lapin s'exécuta et de manière théâtrale, déclama son texte en l'accompagnant de mimiques galantes digne des pièces de Molière. Lenalee, bien qu'étant la première concernée par le portrait fut également la première à se bidonner comme une folle devant les âneries de son petit-ami et elle fut rapidement suivit par Allen et tous les autres, sauf Kanda. Ce dernier affichait un rictus qui démontrait tout à fait ce qu'il pensait de la soit-disant œuvre de Lavi… Puis tous y passèrent. De bonnes et mauvaises choses se firent entendre entre rougissements intempestifs, bégayements ou phrases mal tournées, les fous-rires furent nombreux et parfois dévastateurs. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ce fut le cas car Allen fut ensuite forcé d'aller près du bureau pour lire le sien sous les acclamations de toutes les filles, Lenalee comprise, de la classe. Grommelant et grimaçant, Allen fusilla sa meilleure amie de ses prunelles argent et cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire. Lavi salivait déjà dans l'optique de pouvoir le rallier plus tard et étrangement, Kanda sembla concentrer son attention sur lui, le forçant à se retenir de virer au rouge pivoine. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de calmer les tremblements qui commençaient à l'envahir. Et enfin, il se lança !

AxKxAxK

**Si j'étais un nombre, je serai le 6 car il s'agit du jour où tu es venu au monde. **

**Si j'étais un pays, je serai le Japon, ton pays natal dont j'aimerai tout connaitre. **

**Si j'étais un lieu, je serai ton appartement pour te voir revenir près de moi tous les jours à la fin des cours. Etre l'endroit où tu viens te ressourcer. **

**Si j'étais un bruit, je serai ton souffle. Celui que tu pousses lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'ennui. Rien que pour pouvoir franchir tes lèvres que je meure d'envie d'embrasser depuis déjà longtemps. **

**Si j'étais un objet, je serai le katana dont tu te servirais pour te défendre en cas d'attaque ou que tu garderais près de toi comme une part de toi-même. **

**Si j'étais un vêtement, je serai le kimono que tu revêts sans doute une fois dans ton intimité au sein de ton appartement. Fait de soie fine, glissante sur ta peau pâle sur laquelle je rêve de poser mes mains tremblantes de désir pour la caresser avec dévotion. **

**Si j'étais un sport, je serai le kendo que tu pratique sans doute depuis ta plus tendre enfance et dans lequel tu excelle. **

**Si j'étais un plat, je serai des sobas. La même chose que pour ton souffle, l'un de mes plus chers désirs –si je me répète, ce n'est pas bien grave- serait de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. **

**Si j'étais un animal, je serai un loup. Solitaire, veillant sur ceux qui comptent à tes yeux de manière distante. Si sauvage qu'il me ferait une sacrée dose de courage pour t'approcher afin de t'avouer cet amour qui me tourmente. **

**Si j'étais un accessoire, je serai un masque de démon du folklore japonais que tu porterais lorsque je ne serai pas seul en ta compagnie. **

**Si j'étais une couleur, je serai le noir de tes cheveux et de tes yeux. Alors que je voudrai tant me noyer dans l'encre de tes yeux, j'aimerai aussi… Plonger mes doigts dans ta langue chevelure dont je soupçonne la douceur. Jouer à l'infini avec tes mèches ébènes qui se perdent dans le bas de ton dos, les enroulant doucement autour de mes doigts hésitants. **

**Si j'étais une saison, je serai l'Hiver. A l'image de ta froideur et du mystère qu'elle dégage lorsque je pose mes yeux sur toi, le cœur battant la chamade. **

**Si j'étais une qualité, je serai ton calme à toute épreuve. Même si c'est à quelques exceptions près. **

**Si j'étais une chanson, je serai My Vampire Kiss de****SimplyD4rk qu'il m'arrive d'éouter en boucle lorsque je suis seul et que tu envahis mes pensées. **

**Si j'étais une fleur, je serai un lotus au parfum délicat capable de te calmer et te faire rêver. **

**Si j'étais une citation, je serai le « Moyashi » que tu me lance en permanence pour me faire enrager. Ce sobriquet de « Pousse de Soja » que j'ai appris à aimer en même temps que toi. **

Lorsqu'Allen se tut, il garda le visage baissé sr ses pieds, les joues brûlantes et le cœur battant à lui déchirer la cage thoracique. De nombreuses mâchoires s'étaient décrochées et surtout toutes les filles en pleuraient presque d'émotions et de désespoir car cela montrait clairement qu'aucune d'entre elles n'auraient la chance de posséder le cœur du beau tricheur ! Les regards de Lavi et Lenalee s'étaient immédiatement posés sur Kanda afin de voir sa réaction alors qu'Allen retourna presque en courant à sa place avant de cacher sa tête entre ses bras. Pour une fois, le kendoka avait de légères rougeurs sur ses pommettes et il eut un léger sourire tendre en posant ses yeux noirs sur la silhouette tout tremblante de son petit ange comme il se plaisait à l'appeler en son for intérieur depuis un long moment déjà. Voulant faire preuve d'autant de courage qu'Allen, Kanda fut le suivant et le dernier à s'exprimer. Bien qu'intérieurement il priait presque pour que ses sentiments atteignent l'être aimé, il semblait parfaitement calme extérieurement. Sa voix froide retentit et tous se turent, écoutant attentivement.

**Si j'étais un nombre, je serai le 21, le soir om tu es venu au monde en plein Hiver, au mois de décembre. **

**Si j'étais un pays, je serai l'Angleterre. Ton pays natal et donc tu parles la langue à la perfection. Cette même langue sachant si bien décrire l'Amour et le moindre de ses tourments. **

**Si j'étais un lieu, je serai la salle de musique du lycée où tu rends quasiment tous les jours depuis que tu en as reçu la clé. Cette même clé pouvant ouvrir ton cœur, comme j'aimerai me l'approprier ! **

**Si j'étais un bruit, je serai ton rire. Ce son que je m'attends à entendre à n'importe quel moment de la journée et qui me réchauffe considérablement le cœur.**

**Si j'étais un objet, je serai la clé de la salle de musique. Que tu chéri comme la prunelle de tes yeux. Je t'avoue que cela me rend malade de jalousie parfois. **

**Si j'étais un vêtement, je serai ta chemise qui cache ton bras si particulier mais si beau comme le reste de ton corps à mes yeux que je dois garder plissés tellement tu m'éboulis par ta lumière, moi, l'être des ténèbres. **

**Si j'étais un sport, je serai la gym. Tu es pire qu'un acrobate lorsque tu t'y mets. J'aime te voir évoluer autrement que par ta musique. **

**Si j'étais un plat, je serai des mitarashi dango que tu pourrais encore et toujours dévorer avec délectation et empressement. Je pourrai ainsi… Toucher tes lèvres et m'en délecter tel un vin aux propriétés addictives. **

**Si j'étais un animal, je serai un chaton, sans hésiter. Tu es adorable lorsque tu sors tes griffes dans l'espoir d'impressionner ou d'effrayer. **

**Si j'étais un accessoire, je serai le masque de clown que tu portes presque en permanence pour cacher ta peine et tes douleurs. Pour n'inquiéter personne. Mais sur moi, cela n'a aucun effet. Je sais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. **

**Si j'étais une couleur, je serai le blanc ou l'argent. Le premier associé à ta belle chevelure qui te fait tant ressembler à un ange tombé des Cieux, juste pour moi. Le second… Je ne voudrai qu'une chose. M'y plonger pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. **

**Si j'étais une saison, je serai l'Eté. Ta chaleur m'attire tel un papillon de nuit vers la lueur vacillante d'une bougie et fait fondre mon monde glacé. **

**Si j'étais une qualité, je serai ta générosité que je t'envie. J'aimerai tant parfois être m'unique objet de cette précieuse qualité qui te définit presque au-delà de tous mes mots. **

**Si j'étais une chanson, je serai Lost November de Diaura. A ta peine que tu caches derrière tes sourires et que j'aimerai tant effacer. **

**Si j'étais une fleur, je serai une rose anglaise. Fière et tellement fragile, qu'il fait traiter avec déférence. Car lorsqu'elle nous pique de ses épines, la douleur peut percer jusqu'au cœur. **

**Si j'étais une citation, je serai le « Mon nom c'est Allen, idiot de Kanda ! » que tu me cries dessus la plupart du temps lorsque je t'appelle par le sobriquet débile que je t'ai trouvé au début de notre amitié. **

Kanda se tut et Allen –qui avait tout de même écouté- était rouge comme une pivoine et son cœur battait des records de vitesse alors que tous les regardaient alternativement, lui et Kanda pour être bien sûr d'avoir saisi le sous-entendu. Nos deux nouveaux futurs tourtereaux ne se quittaient des yeux et Kanda finit par aller se planter devant le plus jeune qui du lever la tête pour continuer de le fixer. Les mains de Lavi et Lenalee se joignirent alors qu'ils attendaient la suite avec une certaine impatience. Cette fameuse suite ne tarda plus longtemps car ce fut le noiraud qui acheva le suspens en volant un doux baiser à son vis-à-vis. Puis sous les cris indignés et les « Je le savais ! » hystériques de Lavi, Kanda attrapa le poignet de son ange et le tira à sa suite hors de la salle de classe. Allen se laissa faire et lorsqu'ils furent définitivement seuls, le blandin embrassa son aimé de lui-même. Ravissant l'heureux destinataire de ce baiser maladroit mais tellement doux. Entre les baisers et les simples étreintes, ils parlèrent de leurs sentiments et de ce qu'ils impliquaient. Allen étaient encore très timide dans ses gestes affectifs et le plus âgé ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer, ils avaient tout le temps qu'il fallait. La suite viendrait plus tard. Lorsque la fin des cours arriva, notre nouveau couple se dirigea donc main dans la main vers le domicile du noiraud. Un peu d'intimité ne leur ferait pas grand mal.

Il n'en empêche que Lavi avait survécu au courroux d'Allen ! Mais arrivera-t-il à se défaire des admiratrices de notre nouveau couple qui se retrouvaient dans une colère noire ? Bah oui ! Car pour elles, c'étaient à cause de Lavi qu'Allen et Kanda était maintenant en couple ! Surtout que sa chère et tendre ne leva pas le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide, se contentant d'apprécier le spectacle avec un sourire matois aux lèvres.

_- Quelle femme retorse, j'ai là ! _Songea le rouquin, les lèvres parées d'un sourire béat tout en continuant de courir afin d'échapper à une horde de furies en colère.

AxKxAxK

Une fois la porte de l'appartement du noiraud de nouveau close, les tourtereaux s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Kanda sourit dans le baiser et mit sa main sur la nuque de son amour qui passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en répondant à son baiser. Entre deux baisers sensuels, Kanda réussit à murmurer quelque chose.

- La chambre…

Le blandin sourit et hocha la tête. Finalement Allen désirait franchir cette étape et Kanda en fut plus qu'heureux. Après avoir rassuré son petit ange, le noiraud les amena à sa chambre en le portant dans ses bras comme une princesse. Il l'allongea avec douceur sur son lit. Kanda se retient avec ses mains, de part et d'autre de la tête de son ange, le regardant avec désir. Allen avait l'impression d'être un précieux bijou sous le regard et entre les bras du noiraud, cela lui fit autant plaisir que cela le gêna. Les joues rougies, le lycéen promena ses doigts sur la chemise blanche de Kanda, lentement sans tenter de la défaire. Il posa son pouce sur le premier bouton, son index de l'autre côté, tira un peu dessus pour le faire s'incliner légèrement et le fit passer dans la fente… Et de défait. Avec plus de maladresse, il s'attaqua au second. Kanda se mit alors à le couvrir de baisers plus agréables les uns que les autres sur ses lèvres et son cou tout en posant ses mains, plus grandes sur les siennes.

L'excitation montait chez les jeunes hommes. Finalement, Allen vient à bout de tous les boutons de la chemise et eut un petit sourire triomphant bien que son amour l'eut aidé dans sa tâche. Timidement, il porta ses mains tremblantes aux épaules larges et puissantes de Kanda et fit glisser la chemise le long des bras, puis la laissa tomber au sol. Kanda s'assit sur les hanches de son ange et lui retira lui-même sa chemise blanche avec la même douceur. Chacun avait les mains à plat sur la poitrine de l'autre, se caressant amoureusement sans se quitter des yeux. Le désir enflammait leurs reins alors que les mains descendirent langoureusement le long des corps débarrassant l'autre du reste de ses vêtements qui n'allaient plus être d'aucune utilité pour leur activité future, se frôlant l'un l'autre de manière plus lascive.

Les mains brulantes de Kanda glissaient harmonieusement sur les hanches d'Allen, qui arquait le dos afin de l'accompagner et de lui montrer l'appréciation de ses caresses sur son corps frêle. Le bleuté remonta langoureusement ses mains dans le dos puissant du noiraud, caressant ou griffant légèrement les muscles roulant sous la peau, parfois venant jusqu'au cou afin de garder le noiraud près de ses lèvres. Les baisers de ce dernier avaient un puissant effet sur le plus jeune. La langue douce qui venait jouer avec la sienne, très lentement, faisait encore davantage monter le désir en Allen. Kanda était tellement doux avec lui qu'il avait parfois du mal à le croire, lui qui était si froid et distant dans la vie de tous les jours. Cela fit sourire Walker, content d'être le seul que le kendoka aimait réellement. Avec douceur, il retira la corde servant à nouer, libérant les longues mèches d'encre qui encadrèrent son visage impassible mais pourtant si doux.

_- Qu'il est beau, les cheveux ainsi lâchés… _

Il ne put penser à autre chose car Kanda avait laissé sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou et l'embrassait goulûment, chatouillant un peu lorsqu'il touchait la peau sous l'oreille, mais ce chatouillement était excitant et Allen coinça son amant entre ses jambes, qu'il enroula autour des hanches du samouraï qui grogna de plaisir contre sa gorge. Leurs entrejambes se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre les faisant gémir de concert.

De plus en plus de soupirs s'entendaient dans la pièce et pas seulement de la part d'Allen, Kanda commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer mais restait doux afin de ne pas briser ce beau moment. Son bel ange se donnait timidement à lui sans restreintes, il en avait la gorge nouée. Tout doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux blancs en le regardant comme on regarde la plus belle chose au monde, émerveillé. Kanda s'accouda au matelas pour s'appuyer et posa sa main sur la poitrine du blandin, puis de sa main libre, alla toucher la peau de la cuisse de ce dernier. Les jambes du plus jeune se resserrèrent sur les hanches du kendoka aux prunelles tout aussi noires que sa longue chevelure et son corps s'éleva, il avait sa première vraie vague de plaisir intense, qu'il fit entendre par un gémissement tout à fait érotique, aigue et long, ce qui fit presque baver le kendoka d'envie. Il se retenait de ne pas aller trop vite mais cela devenait difficile tant les charmes du bleuté l'hypnotisaient. Il lui donna de petits baisers sur le torse, sur le ventre et les hanches puis remonta en embrassant un peu partout, parfois langoureusement, parfois rapidement. Ce qu'il goûtait était affreusement bon !

- Mmmmm Yû… Gémit Allen en se mouvant lentement sous le corps entreprenant du susnommé qui frissonna de plaisir à l'entente de son prénom gémit par cette bouche si tentante.

Celui-ci promenait le bout de son nez sur celui d'Allen, ayant complètement stoppé ses caresses, la tendresse l'envahissant soudainement.

- Je t'aime tant… Chuchota Kanda dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Allen lui sourit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres délicieusement, plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure noire pour contempler son visage dans la pénombre. Il avait peur mais Kanda était d'une patient incroyable, Allen savait très bien qu'il s'arrêterait s'il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras… cela commençait à être pénible pour tous les deux et quand Kanda toucha le sexe d'Allen avec le sien en voulant d'avantage se coller à lui, ils g »mirent longuement de concert, recherchant ce contact excitant par après afin de se garder à un niveau élevé de désir. Allen découvrait qu'attendre intensifiait grandement la brulure du désir dans tout son corps, il désirait que son amant le touche bien plus intimement comme il voulait le faire lui-même pour lui.

Le membre du noiraud frôlait l'intimité du plus jeune sans y entrer, attendant le bon moment. La préparation se fit longue et terriblement lente. Allen n'ne finissait plus de gémir sous les caresses des doigts de son amour à l'intérieur de son anus. Écartant les parois, cherchant…

- Hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmaaaaaaahhhh !

- Trouvé. Kanda avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et recommença. Le blandin se tordait sur les draps défaits, resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de son amant, en cessant de gémir indécemment.

- Yû… Le supplia le plus jeune.

Avec docilité, le noiraud retira finalement ses doigts et présenta son membre qu'il avait lubrifié au préalable à l'entré encore vierge de son amour. Il s'enfonça aussi doucement que possible, s'arrêtant à la moindre grimace douloureuse sur le visage de son ange. Une fois totalement rentré, il laissa Allen reprendre son souffle. L'ange aux yeux argent lui sourit quelques minutes plus tard, il voulait continuer.

De lents et réguliers va-et-vient furent donnés. Allen ressentait chacun d'entre eux avec une intensité déroutante qui lui offrait des sensations inconnues et terriblement agréables. Son corps se mit en mouvement, en harmonie avec celui du kendoka sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Les gémissements franchirent de plus en plus les gorges des deux amants qui se laissaient aller à sombrer dans les affres du plaisir. Le rythme de leurs hanches se fit plus brutal pour leur plus grand plaisir et finalement la jouissance les emporta tel un raz-de-marée. Heureux mais à bout de forces, Kanda se retira du corps tant aimé et s'allongea à côté de son ange. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne retrouvent une respiration normale. Allen vient directement se blottir dans les bras de Kanda qui l'enferma dans une étreinte douce et protectrice. Il lui embrassa le front en caressant ses cheveux, ils s'échangèrent de mots qui ne furent entendus que par la nuit déjà bien avancée. Ils sombrèrent ensuite dans un sommeil réparateur, toujours tendrement enlacés.

AxKxAxK

Nos deux amoureux fut tirés de leur sommeil bien heureux par un idiot qui enfonçait la sonnette de l'appartement. Avec difficulté, Allen s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Kanda et passa rapidement un boxer et son pantalon noir avant de se rendre à l'entrée en grommelant et en se frottant les yeux tout en baillant. Allen ouvrit la porte et Lavi sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et Lenalee rougit devant la tenue de son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?

Lavi éclata de rire en voyant le côté pas du matin du blandin avant de répondre.

- Je m'inquiétais de pas te voir chez toi, ce matin mais d'après ce que je vois tu as été entre de bonnes mains cette nuit !

- Exactement et puisque tu le sais, casse-toi, baka usagi !

Ça c'était Kanda qui s'était levé, lui aussi de mauvaise humeur. Le kendoka avait lui aussi revêtit un pantalon et venait d'enlacer son amant par la taille pour le ramener contre lui avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- 'Lut.

- Bonjour. Répondit tendrement Allen qui embrassa le plus âgé au coin des lèvres alors que ce dernier le lâchait pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

La brune et le rouquin n'en revenaient pas ! Leur était doux et aimant avec leur petit ange innocent ! Enfin, plus si innocent que ça vu le nombre de suçons qui parsemaient son cou, ses épaules et le reste de son torse jusqu'à son ventre. Leurs têtes bizarres firent hausser un sourcil à Allen.

- Pourquoi vous faites des têtes pareilles ?

- Regardes-toi un peu ! Pouffa le borgne qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir le fou-rire qui le taraudait.

Allen obéit et atteignit aussitôt de nouveaux records de rougeur. Ces mêmes rougeurs empirèrent le fou-rire de son ami avant que la compagne de ce dernier ne le choppe par le col de sa veste et ne l'entraine à sa suite, laissant son meilleur ami savourer son premier matin en couple. Elle le salua d'un petit mouvement de main qu'Allen lui rendit, tout rêveur. Il referma la porte et se rendit à la cuisine où il trouva le noiraud en train de faire du thé. Le blandin en profita pour le détailler à sa guise.

Plus grand que lui, ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas rattachés glissaient le long de son dos large et puissant comme il avait pu le sentir la veille… L'observateur rougit en posant ses yeux sur l'affolante chute de reins de son amant. Ses prunelles descendirent plus bas, le long de ses jambes fuselées et musclées par la pratique du kendo comme ses bras qui l'avaient si amoureusement tenu durant la nuit. Il vit les pieds nus se retourner et remonta ses yeux pour les plonger dans les puits d'encre de l'irascible du lycée. Kanda était beau. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour le désigner. Le voyant rougir, le kendoka eut un doux sourire avant de lui faire signer de s'attabler, le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de mots pour se comprendre, leurs yeux suffisaient largement.

Ils mangèrent dans un agréable silence et retournèrent se blottir dans les draps du lit du noiraud. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter trop tôt l'endroit où leur relation avait définitivement changée. Et pour le mieux, naturellement. Allen se blottit dans les bras de Kanda qui le ramena tendrement contre lui, posant sa tête sur ses cheveux blancs. Le blandin se gorgea du doux parfum de lotus que son amant dégageait avant de fermer les yeux. Kanda quant à lui, veillait sur le sommeil de son petit ange, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il faudrait qu'il pense à convaincre son petit-ami de venir vivre auprès de lui. Mais aussi à encadrer les fameux portraits chinois grâce auxquels ils étaient maintenant ensemble. Le kendoka n'en revenait toujours pas, pour une fois qu'une idée venant de ce stupide lapin borgne avait servie à quelque chose !

FIN !

* * *

><p>Moi : <em>*crevée et affalée sur son bureau comme une carpette*<em> J'en peux plus ! T_T Ca faisait deux jours que je travaillais dessus non-stop ! Enfin, il est finit !

Kanda : Tch ! T'es vraiment une idiote de nous pondre un truc pareil !

Moi : _*boude*_ Plains-toi ! Pour une fois que je ne vous torture pas jusqu'au sang !

Allen : C'est clair !

Moi : _*roucoule*_ Merci du soutien Allen !

Lavi : _*lit ce qu'elle vient de finir*_ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui a eu cette idée débile ?!

Moi : Parce que tu es débile par définition xD

Kanda : Pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose d'intelligent.

Moi : _*boude*_ Méchant Kanda ! Bref, en espérant que cet o.s vous aura fait passer un bon moment et vous aura plu ! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait et on se retrouve une prochaine fois !


End file.
